Jou's New Year
by jazpurz08
Summary: Summary: just a small something for my favorite inu… and his master! Hey lookie! It’s January 1! Happy birthday Jou! SxJ… mmm lemony goodness!


Title: Jou's New Year

Rating: R

Summary: just a small something for my favorite inu… and his master! Hey lookie!!! It's January 1!!!! Happy birthday Jou!!! SxJ… mmm lemony goodness!!!

Gale: this was on the spur, so please be nice and don't mind those nasty little correction thingies… I did this at 1am… Happy New Year minna!!! And happy birthday to my favorite inu, Jou!!!!

Jou: I am not an inu!!!!

Seto: hah!!! You are so one of those loser dogs, Katsuya!

Jou: (suddenly on the verge of crying) you… you re- really think so?

Seto: (looks at Jou as his gaze begins to soften) no pup… I didn't really…

Gale: aww… man, that's just crap!!!! Thanks to those who'll review, I sure will appreciate that!!!

Aya: and to those who don't, I'll send you to the shadow realm!!!! Muahahahahahahaha!

Gale: Yami! Stop that!!! Thanks to those who'll read anyway… And sorry if didn't get Jou's accent right… I really need help with his accent… I dunno how to do it!!! And sorry if everyone's very OOC… I'm new… and it's starts out in an angsty view… but it gets better!!! Really!!!

DsGirls: no own… no sue… on with the fic!!!

Jou's POV

BANG!!!!

I cover my ears as the loud noises continued. I sigh as I glanced back to the others, hoping that someone would notice me…

Tough luck

Yami was all over Yugi, as usual, pulling his hikari tight against his lithe body, all the while assuring my best pal that he was safe from the fireworks in his arms. Yugi looked very comfortable, as he snuggled closer to Yami, wanting more warmth from his other half. Not wanting to irate my self over their mushy-ness, I glance over to the others, hoping that they would be doing something else other than cuddling with their lovers…

No such hope though

As expected, everyone else were occupied with their koibitos- Malik and Marik were shamelessly making out on Kaiba's couch, Ryou and Bakura were doing who- knows- what in the luxurious bathroom, Mai, Shizuka and Anzu seemed to be enjoying Otogi and Honda's company…

I sigh once again, looking out of one of the humungous balconies of the Kaiba mansion. Yeah, we're spending New Year's Eve here at that rich, insensitive jerk's, a.k.a. Seto Kaiba's one helluva mansion. Mokuba invited all of us, seeing as he only had his stuck- up brother for his companion for the New Year and Yugi decided for all of us that we should go and 'raise Kaiba's spirits'. Mokuba told us that he's been down lately, moping around and all…

Like I could care any less…

I had my own problems to take care of…

Like how to tell everyone that they've been ignoring me…

And that they've completely forgotten how important today is to me…

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It's not I like I reminded them it was my birthday today, so it's not entirely their fault…

Actually, I don't mind that no one's noticed, or greeted me at all…

It's just that…

That…

That… maybe they could have asked me first where I wanted to celebrate my birthday before they made plans on accepting Mokuba's request. I mean, it's not that I dislike the little kid, oh no. it wasn't because of the younger Kaiba…

The problem was the older Kaiba.

I just can't help but notice that he's been insulting me far more than usual and it's been getting on my nerves lately. I don't know why, but Seto just can't seem to take his mind off calling me names like 'loser dog', 'mutt', 'puppy'… it seems as if he really means it this time… it seems as if he really hates me.

This is the reason that brings my discomfort, staying here at his mansion tonight. I mean, he practically hates me and here I am, standing on his balcony, looking out on the beautiful fireworks lighting up the sky. But that's just half of my problems…

The other half still concerns him though.

How I wish it didn't

What makes everything else so hard is the fact that I'm gay. And guess what… yep, I'm attracted to that stupid, name-calling, idiotic, sexy, erotic and hot-looking Seto…

Yeah, I'm attracted to my worst enemy, can you believe that?

And the worst part is, I can't tell anybody, because they all think I have a thing for Mai! They all think I'm straight… specially Honda, my best pal.

And I bet Seto- I mean Kaiba, wouldn't look twice at me… I don't even know if he's gay…

The good thing is, I haven't seen Se- Kaiba yet, so I won't have to put up with his remarks.

Gahh!!! Why am I calling him Seto anyway? It's KAIBA, K-A-I-B-A, KAIBA! Not Seto…

I sigh again, running one of my cold, clammy hands through my messy blond locks. I looked at the sky s more bangs were set off in the distance. I glanced at the couples that were surrounding me once again. I felt so lonely…

They had their lovers…

"I wish Seto was mine," I quietly muse to myself.

Now I wish he was here

My throat felt hoarse so I decided to get a drink …only to find all the punch and softdrinks were already guzzled down by Honda and Otogi in a contest… to impress my sister, most likely.

So I went to the kitchen… oops, I meant, I tried to go to the kitchen. Keyword: TRIED.

Stupid confusing maze- like mansion.

Yep, you guessed it.

I got lost.

And so I wandered through the hallways of Kaiba mansion, getting more lost than I was before. I passed a flight of stairs and decided to go up. Did Mokuba say the kitchen was on the second floor? What floor was I on anyway? Ahh, no matter…

It was very silent walking by myself. But in a strange kind of way, I was enjoying it. I liked the quiet. It gave me the privacy I needed for my thoughts.

What is going on with me?

Why am I feeling this way?

Do I really like Se-

"Going somewhere, mutt?"

All my thoughts broke off as I heard that all too familiar voice behind me. I froze at mid- step, dreading what I would see if I turned around.

Silence

"Uh…," I stared nervously at the carpet, suddenly finding it very amusing. Please don't be him… please don't be him… please don't be him…

Wishful thinking never comes true…

"Answer your muster, puppy. Or did the cat get your tongue, hm?"

I growl low in my throat at his dog comment. Why does Kaiba have to be an ass about everything? I took a step forward, trying to ignore the brunette behind me, just wanting to get back to my friends and the party.

Kaiba just wasn't going to let me off that easily.

"And where do you think you're going you filthy dog?" he said as he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. I couldn't take anymore dog insults so I decided to finally confront Kaiba about it…

"Kaiba…"

… and made the mistake of turning around…

… only to find a half-naked Kaiba behind me.

I froze at the spot. Heck, I wasn't expecting to see Kaiba only in his boxers! I expected him to be wearing one of those gravity- defying trench coats like he usually does!

But I can't say I didn't like the view though…

Hmmm… I can't say that Kaiba's abs aren't good…

I didn't know moneybags had a perfect, lean, muscular body…

I ogled and ogled and ogled…. And ogled at him some more. I couldn't take my eyes off the god in front of me! Oh gods, my pants are getting tight…

I didn't know Seto had a well-built body; I always expected him to be an old bag of bones. I didn't know Seto had such fine creamy long legs and arms. I didn't know Seto eyes weren't really icy blue; actually, in this light, they were kind of ocean blue. I didn't know he had a perfect face; his brown hair accented his blue eyes and his thin but kissable lips. I felt light headed just seeing him there… I didn't know I was practically drooling before he said

"Like what you see, mutt? Aw, how cute, the puppy has dog slobber all over his chin!" he mockingly said as he sneered.

I glared at him and he just smirked. I know I knew one thing: Kaiba's a jerk.

"Come on, let go of me Kaiba, I need to go back to the party," I said as I struggle to take my arm back, but only to make his grip on me stronger. I pulled my arm stronger with all my might, presuming he would yank it back…

My mistake

He didn't…

…and so resulting with us on the floor, with me on the bottom and him on top. I fell spread-eagle and Kaiba looked as if he was straddling my waist. I blushed at the suggestive scene we landed our selves in… how I wish it was true, though.

And how I wish he wouldn't notice the Jou Jr. down there…

"You're so stupid, you mutt!" Seto looked angrily at me, moving slightly backward so that his groin was almost touching mine. I moaned, not disliking the friction our bodies caused.

It felt sooo good!

I mentally screamed at myself at my initial reaction… now I really was going to get if from him! I closed my eyes and waited for Kaiba's yelling, cursing, insulting or whatever…

"You like that, huh, pup," Seto whispered seductively into my ear, making me shiver. I gasped as I felt his tongue tracing the shell of my ear, making trails of saliva on my ear. I snapped my eyes open and gawked at Seto, not believing what was happening. He couldn't have… he'd never… not Seto…

He stopped and gazed back at me, his now ocean blue orbs peering into my own chocolate ones. I gulped; I didn't like the way his eyes sparkled mischievously. He leaned closer and I bit my lower lip, silently wishing to the gods up there to make him stop teasing me. I never thought he'd do what he did though…

Seto leaned closer, our faces merely inches apart from each other. He suddenly captured my slightly parted lips with his, shocking me to my very core. Taking advantage of my surprised state, he thrust his tongue in, exploring every crevice inside me, eliciting a moan from me. Rational thoughts flew from my head as he begun to caress my lips with his tongue. Oh kami… Seto felt so good…

We parted for air and I was disappointed to say the least. Seto got off of me and stood up. I started to internally panic t his actions. What if it was just a fluke? What if he didn't mean what he did? What if he's just playing with me?

"Kaiba-"

"I'm sorry Jou," Kaiba suddenly said, looking anywhere but at me. I gape at him. He was sorry? **The Seto Kaiba** _was sorry_? And for what?

I just gaped stupidly at him, and then decided to voice my thoughts. "You're sorry? For what? I made us fall over, not you," I say as I get up from the floor, assuming he meant the fall. I looked him in the eye and tried to see what he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry for making your life hell," he simply answered me, as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. "And I'm sorry for taking advantage of you just now. I guess you're probably disgusted at me by now-" he trailed off and turned around, walking towards a pair of big wooden oak doors I didn't notice earlier. His words suddenly struck me through my stupor and I did the most idiotic thing in my life…

"Kaiba! I love you, you dope!!!" I shouted my true feelings for him. "I'm not disgusted by you at all," I quickly added as he stopped abruptly. He turned around and I saw something I rarely saw in him…

He was smiling.

Forget rarely, I've never seen him this happy before!

All of a sudden I couldn't feel anything but his lips on mine, our tongues engaged in a battle for dominance. I lost but hell, it was worth it!

Loosing no time, my new found lover carried me bridal style to those aforementioned oak doors. I figured it was his bed room. He laid me down on his sheets, his eyes searching mine for an answer to his unvoiced question. (1)I smiled at him and nodded my head, getting a hearty beam in return. Our lips met once again, tongues intertwining in a rhythmic dance. I moaned my lover's name through the kiss. I could feel Jou Jr. growing…

I suddenly gasped as I felt my clothes being torn away from my body. I turned my head and saw that my shirt was ripped in two. "Damn, I liked that shirt Kaiba!" I snap at him, as he pinned me to the mattress and whispered slyly, "We'll just have to buy you another wardrobe then I guess, my little puppy." I shivered at his words. Damn! Who knew Kaiba can get so erotic!?

I gasp again as I felt his wandering hands roam through my body, caressing every inch of my being, stopping at my chest. I squirmed a bit and Kaiba smirked at me, placing kisses along my jaw all the while. He gradually came to my ear, kissing and licking me for all I'm worth. I closed my eyes as I was paralyzed with bliss but I still managed to get my arms around his bitable neck. Mmm… I feel like Dracula tonight… I lifted my head, using his shoulders and neck for support and bit him just right below his left ear. He groaned but quickly turned it into a cry of passion. I smiled; I had succeeded in marking what was mine!

He pushed me back to the mattress. Slowly and steadily, my koi kissed his way down to my nipples, playing, teasing them to hardness. I growled in my throat as his teasing brought me sheer pleasure… and yet, it was incomplete. I hiss when he bit my swollen nub, and licked it away with that marvelous tongue of his. He stopped and I opened my still closed eyes, silently asking why he ceased his pleasurable actions. "Pants off," he huskily whispered as he continued his assault on my other nipple. I gasped in delight as I felt his warm cavern engulfing my hardened nub while his hands wandered to my jeans. I shuddered under Kaiba's ministrations; his touches and my emotions were getting the best of me. I sighed and moaned as my soon to be lover released my pent up cock form the restraining garments.

He chuckled…

"What are you laughing about?!" I said, agitated at Kaiba's reaction to my arousal. I wanted to glare at him but he suddenly grabbed my dick and began pumping me. I threw my head back as waves of pleasure dominated my senses. Oh gods… so fucking good!

His lips were on mine again, doing nothing but heightening the passion and the lust I have been feeling since that kiss. I pulled on Kaiba's navy blue boxers, wanting nothing but to finally see this sex god on top of me in his all naked glory. We broke apart and he shifted a bit and the boxers came down…

And out came Adonis

"Wow," I murmur as he smirked down on me, "Damn, I never knew you were… oh gods Kaiba…" I trail off, content in just eyeing the prize that was in front of me.

"Seto," he said as I blinked at him. Was he calling himself? "Call me Seto, pup."

I didn't have the time to respond to that as I felt my thighs being parted. I swallowed; I knew what was going to happen. I felt Seto's tongue on the tip of my length, slowly, torturously licking my pre-cum. I moaned hard; I've just had enough of this teasing! I bucked my hips into Seto's mouth. Not to be undone, Seto swallowed and deep- throated me, sending shivers up my spine. I gripped the sheets, balling them in my hands as my lover started to hum.

"Oh gods… Se-Set…Seto…. oh… so—ungh… ugh…uh… UH… UH… UGH….gods SETO!!! so… so… clo-close.."

I gripped the sheets tighter and Seto swallowed once again, making me go over the edge… almost…

"SETO!!!" I screamed his name, as he slid my throbbing member out of his hot, wet mouth. He looked up at me, looking innocent- like. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having my fun, my little inu," he said, his breath blowing over my length, making me shiver and moan in pure bliss, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Bu- but Ka-Seto," I feel him leaning up to the side table grabbing something. I chose ignore whatever it was, "I- I need to cu- cum… damn, it hurts!"

"Soon, pup," he said as crushed our lips once again in a heated passion I never knew he had. I heard him opening that tube he got from the night stand… then it hit me. Lube! He was coating his fingers and he pulled back, panting slightly, and gazed into my eyes.

"Do you want this koi?"

I hesitated a bit.

Did I really want it?

Did I really want him to take me?

Did I want Seto Kaiba?

I smiled.

"Yes," I silently say to my master as he smiled at me. He kissed me again, this time gentler than before. I wrapped my arms around him once more as he pushed a slick finger inside my virgin entrance, earning himself a satisfying moan. He started to thrust his finger in and out… in and out… in and out…

"Oh Ra… Jou… so amazingly tight… so hot…"

I whimpered as I felt him add a second finger. It hurt a bit but I bit it back down, not wanting Seto to think I couldn't handle a bit of pain. I gasped in delight as I felt his fingers move inside me, sliding in and out…

"uh… uhhhh…. Ohhh, Seto… unghhhh…."

His third finger entered me and I held back the tears; I can't let Seto see me crying! He noticed anyway…

He kissed my tears away, slowing his thrusts. I whimpered at the loss of speed, sounding completely like a bitch in heat but I didn't care.

"Jou, do you want me to do this or not?" I opened my tightly squeezed eyes as I see my koi's face.

"Yes…" I moan as he starts plunging his digits in me once again, making me vulnerable to his every touch.

"Beg…"

"Seto… please…"

"Beg me for more, my little puppy… I want to hear you beg…"

"… please master… onegai Seto… take me… fuck me hard… please now… Seto… I want you… all of you… now… Seto inside… oh gods… hard… unghhh…"

I felt him lift my legs up his lean shoulders. He pressed his tip against my quivering entrance… I wanted him so bad…

"Last chance pup…"

"YES!!! PLEASE SETO!!!"

I suddenly felt a jolt of pain coming from my bottom. I bit my lip, concentrating on relaxing myself. I quickly grew accustomed to my lover's size and waited for him to move… but it seems as though he's waiting for me, too.

I'd have to take care of that

I bucked my hips, making him go further into my caverns where no one has ever been into before. He groans and pulls himself out my asshole, only to slam back in again, making me cry in painful pleasure. He starts with a slow pace… in and out…in…and out…in and… out…in… and… out…in…. out

"OH kami…SETO!!! FASTER!!! HARDERRRR!!! SETO!!!! UHHHH!!!"

"JOU… UNGHH… JOU… SO FUCKIN' TIGHT!!!"

He soon got a faster tempo… Seto grabbed my dick and pumped the formerly neglected flesh, making me thrash and moan and gasp and… and…and…

"MORE!!!! SETO… UNGHHH!!!... UH… UH… SETO!!! MORE!!!!

"JOU!!! GODS… YES…YES!!!! JOU!!! CUM FOR ME!!!"

He hit that special gland, making me cry out even more… oh gods… making me see stars… oh kami… Seto..

"EEEEEEIAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! SETO!!! UGNH… SETO!!!! SETO!!!!"

"JOU!!!! YES!!! FCUK… SO CLOSE!!!"

Yes, I could almost feel it… that sweet release I've been denied earlier…

Here it comes…

"SETO!!!!"

I cry my lover's name as I spill my seed all over our stomachs, strength completely spent on our love making… I went limp, but Seto wasn't done yet… he still pounded into me and after a few thrusts…

"JOU!!!"

He came inside me claiming, marking, and showing to the world that I was his. He fell on top of me, clearly as spent as I was. He pulled out of me and crawled next to me. I turned to him as he turned to me, his shimmering cerulean eyes meeting my passion- lit auburn orbs. I smile at him and pressed my forehead to his well- toned chest, as he put his long arms around me.

"I love you moneybags," I said as I yawned.

"I love you too, pup," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I sighed as I cuddled with my new koibito. Either he didn't know or he didn't remember…

"Jou?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday, koi," he said as he kissed my kiss- swollen lips.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"Th- thanks…" I trailed off as tears claimed my eyes.

"Puppy, what's wrong?"

"I thought no one remembered…"

"We all remembered Jou."

"What?!"

The wheels in my head began turning…

"You planned all of this, didn't you!?"

"Smart puppy. Now go to sleep, so you'll have your strength back tomorrow. I'm not done with you yet you know." He smirked at me.

I laugh

"Oh, Kaiba, you twit!"

"I know, but you love this twit, ne?"

"With every ounce of my being," I say as I smile at him. He just hugs me closer to his gorgeous body.

"Pup?"

"Hm?"

"You do know that was cheesy, right?"

"So?"

"Stop watching too many soap operas."

Gale: WOW!!!!

Aya: I know!!!!

Gale: and to think I did this all alone!

Aya: this is our New Year present for you, Yume and Yako, so enjoy it!!!!

Gale: hope you like it folks, read and review!!!

Aya: so how did you two like that? (is talking to Seto and Jou)

Seto: hm… this is interesting

Aya: how so?

Seto: usually in these kind of fics, I am the one with the "I'm- all- alone- and- nobody- wants- me" problem…

Aya: actually both of you are…

Jou: I like my Soaps! (pouts)

Gale: here!!!! (dumps a boxful of body soap on Jou) ENJOY!!!!

Yami: I like it!!! At least I got my aibou!!! u

Ryou: I wanted a foursome!!! Me, Kura, Mal and Rik!!!

All: O.O (looks at Ryou)

Seto: whatever just try to read and review this piece of crap people… I'm outta here…

Jou: Seto-sama!!! Wait for me!!!

All: ja ne minna and happy new year!!!

Gale: those who want Jou in his real accent, i think i can do it now, thanks to a certain ladywolf's very nig help!!!! thankies!!! anyway, those who want a "in-Jou's-real-accent" version, then just tell me and i'll try to do my best to do it in his accent!!! thankies everyone!!!


End file.
